Engañando por amor
by Ojos Azules Tate
Summary: Cuando tu presente se combina con tu pasado y relaciones que nunca pensaste que serían posibles surgen, ¿Què haces? Edward era casado e Isabella estaba comprometida... Una atracción que causará un engaño por amor


**Nombre del OS: **Engañando por amor

******Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**Summary: **Cuando tu presente se combina con tu pasado y relaciones que nunca pensaste que serían posibles surgen, ¡què haces? Edward era casado e Isabella estaba comprometida... Una atracción que causará un engaño por amor

Pareja: Edward & Bella

**Número de palabras: **5.865

**Beta: **Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad.

_Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**ENGAÑÁNDO POR AMOR.**

_Era la nueva dueña de las acciones Swan en la empresa Cullen&Swan Inc._

_Mi padre me las había cedido cuando se jubiló, hoy habían programado una junta general, para que el presidente hablara de las nuevas ideas y avances de los negocios en la India._

_Yo no tenía consciencia de quién era él, nunca lo había visto ni por asomo._

_En la mesa, donde estábamos sentados más de quince personas incluyéndome, leían una y otra vez el detallado informe que había sido entregado hace un par de minutos._

_Hablaba sobre las finas telas que la India ofrecía por precios realmente accesibles, también tomaban en cuenta, tanto los beneficios como los inconvenientes de dicha inversión, todo estaba más que claro en el informe._

_Acababa de sacar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Frank -mi novio- cuando las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas, revelando al hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida._

_Alto, cabello cobrizo, cuerpo musculoso, cubierto por un traje hecho a la medida de color gris, sus ojos eran dos bellas esmeraldas, al toparse con mi mirada sonrió y no pude evitar ver, por más tiempo del cordialmente solicitado, sus labios tan deseables._

_La junta fue un martirio, tuve que soportar su mirada y antes de que pudiera huir despavorida, él me tomó del brazo._

—_Veo que no me recuerdas —habló mientras yo forcejeaba para que me soltara._

—_No, no te recuerdo —dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho._

—_Qué mala memoria tienes, yo sí que te recuerdo, eras mi mejor amiga de la infancia —por más que traté de hacer memoria, nada llegaba a mi mente._

—_Lo siento, pero de verdad no lo hago —dije dispuesta a irme, cuando él volvió a hablar._

—_Te invito a almorzar, así podremos ponernos al corriente —ordenó sonriendo descaradamente._

—_Lo siento, en serio no puedo. —Tomé el picaporte, dispuesta a irme en ese mismo momento._

—_¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara de que despreciaste un almuerzo con el presidente de la empresa? —dijo y yo suspiré, sabiendo que sería muy mal visto por Charlie._

—_Está bien, pero que quede claro, sólo lo hago por mi padre —respondí entre dientes mientras salíamos de la sala de conferencias._

_..._

_Nos encontrábamos en el restaurante italiano _Volterra.

—_Cara, ¿qué ordenarás? —dijo él mientras yo leía el menú._

—_Ravioles con queso —le pedí al mesero amablemente, era un poco extraño que me mirara más de lo necesario, llegó a tal punto que creí tener algo en la cara._

—_Yo… —dijo Edward causando que la atención del mesero se desviara, gracias a Dios—, espagueti a la boloñesa. —En ese instante levantó la vista y me sonrió._

—_En un momento traen su orden señor Cullen, con permiso —y sin más salió casi corriendo de allí._

—_Entonces… ¿Éramos amigos de la infancia? —pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi vino blanco. _

—_Así es cara mía, aunque dudo que lo recuerdes, tú eras más pequeña que yo y a los dos meses de que nos conocimos fui enviado a Londres para estudiar —al finalizar tomó un sorbo de su vino tinto._

—_Lo siento, pero sigo sin reconocerte —hablé acomodándome en la acolchonada silla._

—_Eras muy picola, si mal no recuerdo, tenías tres y yo cinco._

—_Entonces, amigo —dije sonriéndole—. ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? —justo en ese momento el mesero trajo nuestra comida así que la conversación se pospuso, dejó nuestros platos y rellenó nuestras copias antes de irse muy apresurado._

—_Bueno… ¿Qué te puedo contar de mi vida?, realmente nada es interesante —habló y yo tomé el tenedor, llevándome a la boca una pequeña porción de ravioles con queso._

—_Lo que quieras —dije cuando terminé de masticar._

—_Veamos, me fui a Londres cuando tenía cinco años, allí estudié hasta la universidad, cuando regresé a Seattle me enteré de que mis padres me habían comprometido con Tanya Denali —comió un poco y después continuó—, ahora llevo tres años casado con ella —dijo soltando un suspiro._

—_Vaya, como tu dijiste, no es nada interesante —él sólo se rió de mi comentario sarcástico._

—_Te lo dije, pero bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? —yo rodé los ojos—, eso es de mala educación, ¿sabes? —dijo muy serio y yo le enseñé la lengua._

—_Lo sé, es un hábito incontrolable —me expliqué y Edward rió de nuevo._

—_Está bien, cuéntame que hay de nuevo en tu vida —di un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar._

—_Me fui a Londres -como casi todo el mundo- a estudiar en la universidad, encontré buenos amigos, me gradué, huí de la fiesta de graduación y cuando llegué a Seattle hace un año, conocí a Frank, mi novio. —al terminar el relato me miraba sorprendido._

—_No me imaginé que tuvieras novio —explicó y ahora fui yo la sorprendida._

—_¿Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?, ¿por qué no te lo imaginabas? —pregunté curiosa mientras tomaba la última porción de mis ravioles._

—_La niña de Charlie Swan con novio, no quiero pensar en el miedo que debe tenerle a tu padre —dijo y yo no pude hacer más que asentir, era la verdad._

—_Si tan sólo supieras, lo amenazó cuando se lo presenté._

_Estuvimos charlando de todo y a la vez de nada, cuando nos dimos cuenta, la noche empezaba a caer, de milagro no nos habían echado del restaurant._

_El pagó la cuenta, salimos y el aire frio hizo que me estremeciera._

_Se quitó el saco y me lo pasó por los hombros, de inmediato el olor a colonia inundó mis fosas nasales._

—_Entra, te llevaré a tu casa —dijo y yo asentí._

_Una vez dentro puso la calefacción, haciendo notoria la diferencia entre el auto y el exterior._

—_¿No se molestará tu esposa porque no almorzaste con ella? —dije y él volteó a verme—. ¡Vista en el camino! —tenía pánico a los accidentes de carretera._

—_Ok mamá —dijo sonriendo pícaramente—, no creo, dale una tarjeta de crédito y se olvida de todo —mencionó con una sonrisa falsa._

—_Ah, ok —fue mi brillante respuesta, mientras trataba de ver el paisaje sin mucho éxito._

—_Tranquila, en serio, no me causas problemas, a ella sólo le importa que su tarjeta esté en su cartera —dijo con un deje de tristeza._

—_Lo siento —dije sintiendo que ya odiaba a su esposa, ¿quién en su santo juicio le iba a prestar más atención a la tarjeta de crédito que a él?_

_Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que estaba yendo a casa de mis padres._

—_Hmm, este… te equivocaste de camino —le dije casi en un susurro._

—_¿No vives en casa de tus padres? —preguntó y yo negué enérgicamente._

—_No, mi apartamento está en el edificio Escala —le mencioné y él asintió con reconocimiento._

—_Ok, vamos para allá entonces —dijo de buen humor y yo sonreí._

_El viaje a mi apartamento fue tranquilo y relajado, acompañados de música contemporánea. Cuando llegamos, él bajó rápidamente y me abrió la puerta._

—_Bien Edward, nos vemos mañana —iba a devolverle su saco, pero él negó con la mano. _

—_Quédatelo —dijo restándole importancia, yo le sonreí tímidamente._

—_Gracias. —Me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida._

—_¿Puedo acompañarte a tu apartamento? —preguntó y yo no pude negarme a su mirada de súplica._

—_Sí —noté que mi voz tenía un deje de nerviosismo. _

_Entramos al elevador y apreté el botón de mi piso, tecleando la clave._

—_¿Alejada de los demás mortales? —me ruboricé un poco y supe que me había pillado._

—_Sí —respondí simplemente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ambos salimos cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista mi frío apartamento._

—_Pasa —le dije, dejando su saco en el sofá._

—_Gracias —susurró todavía curioso._

_Caminé a la sala de estar y él fue a observar Seattle desde el gran ventanal._

—_Esta vista es… —habló sin voltear, tratando de encontrar la palabra indicada—, espectacular —le sonreí, por eso mismo había elegido este lugar—. Te envidio, el panorama es excelente —antes de que continuara le pedí que tomara asiento._

—_Cuando gustes puedes venir, creo que hay suficiente espacio —me senté enfrente de él, quitándome los tacones—, ¿quieres algo de beber? _

—_¿Tienes whisky? —asentí ya de camino al mini bar._

—_¿Con mucho hielo? —pregunté, sirviendo dos vasos._

—_Sí, por favor._

…

_Íbamos por nuestro quinto vaso de whisky mientras contábamos chistes y anécdotas de nuestra adolescencia._

—_No puedo creer que te den miedo los hámsteres —se río y yo lo miré seria._

—_Es verdad, es un trauma, Emmett -mi primo- metió uno entre las cobijas de mi cama, sólo de recordarlo me estremezco._

—_Es un roedor lindo —dijo simulando indiferencia y yo lo miré con una fingida expresión de horror._

—_Nada que ver —dije bebiendo un poco más._

_No sé en qué momento Edward se sentó en el sillón donde estaba, me acurruqué en su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi cabello, podía asegurar que mañana estaría todo enredado._

—_Contigo me siento tranquilo Bella —me encontraba cómoda, como si estuviera en casa._

—_Tú me produces un sentimiento inexplicable —susurré, inhalando el olor de su colonia._

_Así nos quedamos toda la noche, observando desde el predominante ventanal, como la oscuridad caía sobre Seattle, ambos abrazados, sin pronunciar una sola palabra._

_Mis párpados se sentían pesados y la inconsciencia se hizo presente._

—_Es hora de dormir, bella durmiente —susurró cerca de mi oído._

—_Quédate —fue lo último que dije, antes de que el sueño me venciera._

…_.._

_Un almuerzo cambió todo._

_Sentimientos que creía tener por Frank ahora eran confusos, estar junto a Edward, sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, la sensación de estar en casa, algo dentro de mí hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. _

_Así pasaron los meses, todos los días íbamos a almorzar juntos, pasábamos largas horas hablando de nuestras parejas o de cosas triviales._

_Siempre había coqueteos, en cada plática, causando que mi sonrojo apareciera._

_Frank y yo nos fuimos distanciando, Edward pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya._

_A veces se quedaba a dormir dos veces por semana, hacíamos nuestra función cinematográfica, poniendo nuestras películas favoritas, preparando tazones de palomitas, divirtiéndonos en grande._

_Era domingo, día de convivir con la familia, pero nosotros habíamos roto esa tradición desde hacía un mes._

_Nos encontrábamos preparando un delicioso desayuno que consistía en fruta picada, algunos sándwiches, jugo de naranja y una pequeña porción de panqueques._

—_Ayer decidí apoyar a una fundación que protege a los hámsteres —dijo riendo maliciosamente._

—_¿En serio? —repliqué, mientras en mi mente lo insultaba._

—_Sip, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?_

—_¿Qué? —respondí apoyando mis codos en la mesa y decidiendo que le seguiría el juego._

—_Me han dado uno en adopción. —Desde que le había dicho que no me gustaban aquellos animalitos, no hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran hámsteres._

—_Pobrecillo, terminará muerto antes de poner un pie en tu casa —hablé, por casualidad me había dicho que su esposa los detestaba más que a su propia enemiga._

—_Por eso pensé en mi mejor amiga —sonrió misteriosamente._

—_¿Quién es tu mejor amiga? —pregunté mientras le daba una mordida a mi sándwich._

—_Obviamente tú —dijo de inmediato y yo reí—, por eso pensé en ti y dije: "la pobre Bells necesita compañía, ¿qué mejor que un precioso hámster"? —sentí pánico de un momento a otro—, por eso traje… — sin que dijera nada más, arranqué a correr a mi cuarto._

—_¡Eres un maldito Edward! —gritaba mientras corría._

—_Quiero que se te quite tu fobia —gritó de vuelta, siguiéndome de cerca._

_Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación él me alcanzó, me tomó de la cintura y me cargó, cuando llegamos a la cama me soltó, haciendo que rebotara en el colchón, antes de que pudiera decir algo me atacó, haciéndome cosquillas._

—_¡Edward! ¡No! —me reía como loca mientras trataba de detenerlo._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente sin dejar de torturarme._

—_Detente, por favor — dije entrecortadamente por la falta de aire._

—_No, hasta que digas que le darás asilo al pobre de Jacob —reí por el nombre, eso me sonaba más adecuado para un perro._

—_No, sabes que no podré —dejó de hacerme cosquillas, nos acostamos poniéndonos de lado, para estar frente a frente._

—_Inténtalo, ¿sí? —pidió y yo negué._

—_Les tengo mucho miedo —suspiré._

—_Si no lo enfrentas nunca lo podrás superar —dijo y me di cuenta de que tenía razón._

—_Ok, pero habrán condiciones —hablé lentamente y él asintió._

—_¿Cuáles? —preguntó rápidamente, yo sólo podía pensar "que Dios me ayude"._

—_Tú vendrás a darle de comer y limpiar su jaula, yo me limitaré a tenerlo aquí, ¿eso sirve de algo? —Él me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa._

—_Eso es suficiente —dijo emocionado, acercándose demasiado a mí, podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía._

_Nos miramos a los ojos._

_En un movimiento rápido tenía sus labios sobre los míos, nos estábamos besando, era tierno, lento y sin ninguna prisa._

_Después de ese momento la tentación fue aumentando, hasta que un día dimos rienda suelta a nuestro deseo, dejando que la debilidad venciera._

_En ese momento no importaron nada ni nadie, sólo nosotros y el placer que compartíamos, nuestra relación cambió, pasamos de ser amigos a algo más._

_Nos convertimos en amantes, pasó un año… El mejor del mundo, disfrutábamos tanto como podíamos, nuestra relación se basaba en el intercambio sexual, pero no podía negar los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por él._

_Saber que Tanya y él renovarían votos fue difícil de aceptar, él dijo que era mi elección terminar, o seguir con el engaño._

_Para entonces yo ya me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él._

…

—_Realmente no sé qué trama Tanya con la renovación de votos, ella sabe que no la amo._

—_Ella lo sabe Edward, sabe que nosotros nos acostamos —hace algunos días había recibido un correo de ella._

"_**No sé qué te traes con MI marido, pero te digo de una vez que termines lo que sea que tengan porque yo estoy esperando un hijo de él y no quiero que una puta arruine la vida de mi hijo, si no te alejas vas a arrepentirte, estás advertida.**_

_**Que tengas buen día Isabella.**_

_**Atentamente: Tanya Cullen".**_

_Cuando se lo conté, sólo se pasó las manos por el cabello, evidentemente consternado._

—_Como lo oyes, ella sabe de lo nuestro, es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí —hablé dándole la espalda, no quería que se viera el dolor que me causaba decirle eso._

—_Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo en un susurro, por dentro yo gritaba: ¡Claro que no es lo que quiero!_

—_Sí, es lo que deseo, así que por favor no me busques más —sin hablar salí de aquella oficina, en la que nos habíamos amado por primera vez._

_Mi familia fue invitada a la celebración, obviamente no asistí, era difícil estar con él en el mismo edificio, tener que trabajar juntos, pero más me dolía estar alejada de él, pedí unas vacaciones y me fui un mes a Canadá, tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor._

_Él constantemente me enviaba mensajes, preguntándome como estaba y porqué me había ido, en el más reciente me pedía que habláramos y como la débil que soy acepté, me contó del infierno que vivía con Tanya, que le había pedido el divorcio, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que ella le había engañado respecto al embarazo, cuando lo dijo me sentí aliviada._

_A las dos semanas de aquella llamada yo regresé y volví a ser su amante, tan sólo un mes después nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada, no sabíamos que hacer, sólo pensamos en decírselo a mis padres._

—_¡Te voy a matar! —gritó mi padre acercándose de forma amenazante a Edward._

—_¡Papá, detente! —le grité y mamá trató de sujetar a Charlie para que soltara a Edward._

—_¡Déjalo Charlie! —Por arte de magia lo soltó, pero Edward no se había salvado, tenía el ojo morado._

—_¿Cómo pudiste? —La cara de mi padre estaba más roja que un jitomate y hablaba con la mandíbula apretada._

—_Charlie, realmente amo a Bella —me acerqué a él y me rodeó la cintura con ambas manos—, sé que no es lo más sensato que he hecho, pero me haré cargo del bebé. _

—_Por supuesto que lo harás o si no date por muerto —bramó Charlie._

—_Te doy mi palabra Charlie, a mi hijo no le faltará nada, sé que no lo hice nada correctamente… —lo interrumpí antes de que decidiera que él tenía toda la culpa._

—_No lo hicimos —exclamé, también era culpa mía, Edward no me había obligado a nada._

—_¡Cállate! —gritaron ambos, en ese mismo instante sentí mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas._

—_¡Váyanse a la mierda! —gritamos mi mama y yo al unísono, saliendo de la casa con un sonoro portazo._

…

_Estuve incapacitada por diez meses y estaba llena de dicha porque Edward se mostraba muy feliz, cuando el bebé nació, tuvimos todo lo que nos hacía falta para ser felices._

…

Hoy tenía una importante cita con el presidente de la empresa donde era vicepresidenta, para mi mala suerte él estaba casado, pero eso no importaba, era simple sexo, o eso fue al inicio de nuestra aventura, después ya no pudimos detener el amor que sentíamos.

Me encontraba yendo a su oficina, esperando impresionarlo con mi vestimenta, una falda lápiz negra y un saco color arena combinados con hermosos zapatos altos también de color arena.

Cuando entré al recibidor de su oficina la secretaria se me quedó viendo y me acerqué a ella.

—Buenas tardes, ¿está el señor Cullen?

—En este momento no puede atenderla —dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Pasaré, tengo unos papeles que tiene que revisar con urgencia.

Llamó a su oficina y de mala gana me indicó que podía pasar, sin dirigirle otra mirada entré y me acerqué a él.

—Hola cariño —lo saludé con un sonoro beso.

—¿Te he dicho ya que me encantan tus visitas? —dijo y yo sonreí coqueta.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Señor Cullen, ahora pongámonos manos a la obra.

Estábamos corrigiendo unos contratos cuando, repentinamente, se acercó y colocó mi cabello en el otro lado de mi hombro, empezando a esparcir besos por mi cuello.

—Amo tu olor, tu exquisito olor a vainilla —no contesté, en cambio, dejé que su aliento inundara cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo.

Giré mi cabeza y lo besé, me levantó de la silla y me sentó en el escritorio, arrojando al piso todo lo que había en él.

Siguió besando mi cuello y yo no me negué, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias.

Fue desabotonando mi blusa, cuando término la dejó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Vamos, estaremos más cómodos del otro lado del escritorio —dijo ayudándome a bajar.

Sin mediar palabra fue y le puso seguro a la puerta.

—Mejor —dijo rodeando el escritorio y subiéndome en él de forma que yo quedaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Acarició mis pechos sin detenerse para quitarme el sostén de encaje blanco, al sentir sus caricias mis pezones se endurecieron.

Después de un rato, al fin desabrochó el sostén y lo deslizó lentamente por mis brazos, tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, cuando estuvo completamente erecto, lamió la aureola, llevándoselo a la boca.

Arqueé la espalda al sentir aquel familiar hormigueo en mi piel.

Deslizó su mano izquierda por mi costado, acariciando mi cadera y mis muslos, su mano viajó hasta mi entrepierna, tocó mi centro y yo solté un gemido, en ese momento hizo a un lado la tanga y metió su dedo medio.

Yo sólo podía morder fuertemente mi labio para evitar que un gemido escapara.

Movió su dedo lento, sacando y metiendo, jugando con mi clítoris, en el momento en que introdujo otro dedo, las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, pero igual de placenteras.

Sentía mis músculos contraerse, mi frente tenía una leve capa de sudor, con una estocada más todo estalló a mi alrededor.

Ya recuperada, acaricié su muy evidente bulto, bajé del escritorio y desabroché su cinturón, bajando también su bóxer.

Su verga estaba bastante erecta, me lamí los labios y lo miré a los ojos, justo antes de tomarlo entre mis manos.

Hice movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, apretando su glande, lamiendo toda la basé, se sentó en la silla y yo por fin lo metí en mi boca, era gracioso pero imaginaba que era una paleta, succionaba la cabeza, en todo momento mantuve mis ojos sobre los de él, tenía la vista nublada y estaba conteniendo los jadeos de placer, decidí jugar un poco y le acaricié los testículos.

Di lamidas más largas, mordí con un poco más de fuerza su cabeza y en ese momento explotó.

Cuando me di cuenta él me tenía de nuevo en el escritorio, torturándome con roces de su verga en mi ya muy húmedo sexo, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera, dándole a entender lo que quería.

Gemí al sentirlo dentro y mi cuerpo no tardó en reconocerlo, empezó con un vaivén lento, acariciando mis senos, besándome.

Amaba que fuera tierno, pero hoy más que nunca lo quería salvaje, lo apreté más contra mí y él entendió mi necesidad, aumentando la velocidad a las embestidas.

Fuertes, duras, podíamos ver la unión de nuestros cuerpos, besó mis labios -ya entumecidos por las mordidas- para acallar todo lo que mi cuerpo quería expresar.

Me sentía cerca, más rápido, más profundo, estábamos cerca cuando el maldito teléfono sonó.

—Señor, su esposa lo busca —tomé su brazo izquierdo para sostenerme.

—Dígale que espere un momento —embistió más profundo, tuve que apretar su brazo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Vamos cariño, un poco más —le susurré en el oído, incitándolo.

—A tus órdenes, princesa —pellizcó mi hinchado clítoris y envistió más fuerte, haciéndome llegar al orgasmo.

Convulsionándome, aunque por dentro me sentía muerta, pero feliz y saciada, besó mis labios y me ayudó a vestirme.

Lo habíamos hecho con su mujer afuera, me sentía mal, pero por algo él me buscaba, algo que ella no le daba.

Terminé de vestirme y alisé lo más que pude mi falda. Él abrió las ventanas y simulamos que estábamos trabajando.

—Dígale a mi esposa que ya puede pasar —dijo presionando el botón del comunicador, me levanté al tiempo que ella abría la puerta y recogí mis cosas.

—Nos vemos pronto Edward, todavía falta terminar la revisión de unos contratos, un gusto verla señora —dije sonriéndole y saliendo de la oficina.

Me sentía feliz porque había conseguido lo que buscaba, pero a la vez mal por la situación en la que estábamos.

Me sentía sola, ansiosa por recibir un poco de amor, necesitaba a alguien con quien disfrutar mis alegrías y mis tristezas, alguien que me hiciera feliz.

Edward me había prometido que se divorciaría este mes, ya no podía soportar a su esposa.

Llegué a mi oficina y miré una foto de mi pequeño Travis, un hermoso niño que -si lo observabas muy bien- era el vivo retrato de Edward.

Ver esa foto me recordó el momento en que nos enteramos de que tendríamos un pequeño futbolista.

—_Bella, amor, no es posible que sigas en ese estado, me preocupas mucho —me dijo Edward que estaba acariciando y sosteniendo mi cabello, mientras yo devolvía el desayuno._

—_Estoy bien, es sólo algo que me cayó mal —me ayudo a levantarme._

—_Eso vienes diciendo desde hace una semana —dijo mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes._

_Ya tenía un mes con los vómitos matutinos, pero lo atribuía al estrés que tenía en el trabajo. _

—_Es el estrés que tengo por el trabajo —tomé su mano y salimos del cuarto de baño—, vamos a preparar tu desayuno._

—_Apenas llegue a la oficina le diré a Martha que te ayude con tu trabajo —dijo decidido y yo lo fulminé con la mirada._

—_No —contesté con un tono de molestia en mi voz._

_Así pasó un mes más y ya no eran solo los vómitos, también habían mareos, cuando vi el gran retraso que tenía me asusté, tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Edward._

"_**Necesito verte, es urgente, ven lo antes posible al departamento". **__Esto no podría estar pasando._

_Cuando llegó le conté de mis sospechas y se encargó de programar una cita con una de las mejores ginecólogas._

_A la mañana siguiente había acudido sola, Edward recibió una llamada de su mujer, ella le había dicho unas semanas atrás de que estaba embarazada y yo tenía miedo, miedo de que lo nuestro terminara, pero él me aseguró que eso jamás sucedería, se haría cargo de su hijo y nada más, ya que a Tanya no la amaba. _

_La doctora Gina me practicó un examen sanguíneo._

—_Te haré un ultrasonido, para descartar cualquier posible quiste —yo sólo pude asentir, los nervios no me dejaban hablar._

_Cuando indicó que mirara a la pantalla, señaló algo, al principio no lo veía bien, pero luego todo fue claro, allí estaba mi pequeño caballito de mar._

_Sentí las lágrimas derramarse._

—_Felicidades Isabella, estás embarazada. —Con una sonrisa tonta salí de aquella clínica._

_Al llegar al departamento me topé con Edward dando vueltas por el living, cuando me vio se detuvo y me examinó con la mirada._

—_¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora? —Se acercó y me plantó un cálido beso._

—_Felicidades papá, en siete meses tendremos un pequeñito en nuestros brazos —su rostro estaba sin ninguna expresión—, ¿Edward? _

_De pronto sentí sus brazos apretándome un poco más contra él._

—_¡Oh por Dios!, ¿es en serio, amor? —Sus ojos irradiaban alegría, tenían ese brillo especial que tanto amaba._

—_Sí cariño, estoy embarazada —dejó besos por doquier expresando su felicidad._

—_Aún no te tengo en mis brazos pequeño, pero ya te amo demasiado —le murmuró a mi vientre aún plano._

…

Me puse a trabajar en los últimos balances de la empresa cuando mi celular sonó.

"_**¿Cómo está mi campeón?, le compré unos juguetes, iré a verlos por la noche, Edward."**_

Sonreí ante eso, era el consentido de papá y el bebé de mamá.

"**Muy feliz porque su cumpleaños se acerca, te esperamos, Bella."**

No esperé respuesta, dieron las cinco de la tarde y fui por mi pequeño de tres años a la casa de mis padres, al principio no habían estado felices por lo que había pasado conmigo y con Edward, pero me apoyaron en todo momento, su única petición fue que lo reconociera.

Al llegar los encontré a él y a mi padre jugando fútbol, cuando bajé del auto mi bebé vino corriendo.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, yo lo tomé en mis brazos, limpiándole el sudor de la frente.

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te portaste? —Le di un beso y papá se acercó.

—Muy bien —respondió él, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola papá —dije y él tomó a Travis.

—Entremos, tu mamá ha preparado unas ricas galletas.

...

.

Hace una hora Edward había llegado a nuestra casa.

—Papito, ¿podemos jugar ese nuevo videojuego que me trajiste? —dijo Travis mientras cenábamos.

—Cuando terminemos de comer jugaremos, campeón —habló y yo me limité a observarlos.

—¡Sí! —fue el grito eufórico de Travis.

—Pero antes me ayudarán a limpiar la cocina —dije, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

—Papá debe hacer eso, yo estoy muy chiquito. —Hizo un puchero inocente.

—Bueno, mientras yo ayudo a mamá tú abres la caja del videojuego —le dijo Edward, mientras se servía más ensalada.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Travis corrió a su cuarto de juegos.

Edward me ayudó a limpiar la mesa mientras yo lavaba los platos.

Rodeó mi cintura y dejó besos en mi cuello.

—Recuerdo esas travesuras en la cocina —dijo mientras metía su mano izquierda en mi blusa, alzó la copa de mi brasier y acarició mis pechos.

—Edward —suspiré—, Travis está en casa —me calló con un beso.

Él siguió entretenido, sus manos con mis senos, y mientras su boca nunca soltó el contacto con la mía.

—¡Papá! —se escuchó el grito de Travis, Edward me soltó y se giró—, ¿qué esperas? —dijo mientras yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

—Ya voy campeón —se escuchaban los pasos de mi hijo alejarse, me volvió a tomar de la cintura y junto a mi oído susurro—, no se escapa esta noche _Signora._

Habían jugado hasta que Travis se quedó dormido, ahora estábamos en la sala, disfrutando de un café.

—Bella —dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté girándome.

—Ya tramité el divorcio y ella estuvo dispuesta a firmar —me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo abracé y le susurré:

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces. —Él besó mis labios.

—Por ustedes haría lo que fuera, porque los amo y me duele no darles el lugar que merecen. —Me abracé a él y recordé una de nuestras citas.

…

—_¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría que nos pasara?, ¿cómo te imaginas nuestro futuro? —Nos encontrábamos acostados encima del capo del auto, observando la luna en todo su esplendor y como las estrellas resaltaban en el denso cielo, escuchando Claro de Luna. _

—_Una vez nos soñé juntos, que habíamos formado una pequeña familia, envejeciendo juntos, cuidando de nuestros nietos y profesándonos amor eterno, ¿y tú? _

—_Quiero un felices para siempre, pero no el tradicional, donde todo es rosa, quiero tener altos y bajos, esas peleas que prometen buenas reconciliaciones, poder estar a tu lado en cada momento que sea importante, criar a nuestros hijos, sería muy feliz si tuviéramos doce —sonrió guiñándome el ojo—, un perro como mascota, pero será como un miembro más de la familia, una casa modesta, quiero que nuestros hijos aprecien lo que realmente necesitan, que les trasmitamos cariño, humildad y que no se dejen llevar por lo material —suspiró—, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Isabella —dijo, ayudándome a levantarme, permanecí de pie, aún metro del coche, viendo como él se arrodillaba._

—_Isabella Swan, esta noche de esplendor, con la luna de testigo de por vida, te prometo que mi amor es como el infinito, mi vida no es nada sin ti, mi cuerpo está hecho para ti, en mi vida pasada fui alguien bueno, para que me recompensaran con una maravillosa persona a la cual amar sinceramente, con la cual quiero vivir hasta mi último suspiro, prométeme que te casarás conmigo. _—_En las palmas tenía una cajita de terciopelo que dejaba entrever un precioso anillo de oro blanco._

—_Edward Cullen, las estrellas son testigos de que esperaré a que cumplas tu promesa, quiero ser la persona que esté contigo hasta el último suspiro, quiero estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, quiero darte una familia con la que compartirás peleas y reconciliaciones, mi vida sin ti no es nada, mi cuerpo también está hecho para ti, esperaré para casarme contigo y nadie nos va a separar. —Cuando terminé de hablar, él colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular, selló nuestra promesa depositando un beso tierno en mis labios._

—_El día que nuestra promesa se vaya a cumplir, el cielo estará como hoy, lleno de estrellas, haciendo que la luna resalte._

…

—Bella. —Salí de mis recuerdos y lo miré.

—¿Sí? —murmuré.

—¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que hicimos? — asentí.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté y él me sonrió tiernamente.

—Porque creo que es hora de cumplirla —se arrodilló frente a mí—, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? —Los ojos se me cristalizaron por las lágrimas acumuladas.

—Sí, Edward, acepto casarme contigo.

_**Un mes después…**_

El matrimonio de Edward había sido anulado hacía tres semanas y lo habíamos celebrado en privado, después de nuestra primera cena familiar.

Edward le había contado a su familia sobre mí y el pequeño Travis, ellos lo amaron desde que pisó la puerta de entrada.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice me ayudaron a planificar la boda, que definitivamente sería en la playa.

Todo estaba listo, faltaban treinta minutos para que oficialmente fuera la Señora Cullen.

Un hermoso y sencillo vestido cubría mi cuerpo y un velo de encaje tapaba parte de mi cabello caoba.

Esperaba a que mi papá viniera por mí, para poder salir de su brazo rumbo al altar.

Empezaba a caminar, teniendo como marcha nupcial la canción de Turning page, mis ojos no se despegaban del frente, observaba a un resplandeciente Edward, con su esmoquin blanco y una rosa roja como prendedor.

—Siempre serás mi bebé —susurró mi papá—, nunca dejes de sonreír y luchar Bells —sentí lagrimas brotar—. Eres mi orgullo hija. —Cuando llegamos al altar, dejó un beso en mi frente y entregó mi mano a Edward.

—Cuídala y ámala como si fuera tu vida, Edward.

—Ella es mi vida Charlie, la cuidaré y protegeré como una fiera —me sonrió y me ayudó a subir al pequeño estrado.

La luna bañaba al mar con su reflejo, las estrellas eran las que iluminaban y adornaban el cielo, la brisa del mar nos trasportó a nuestra burbuja.

—Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir las vidas de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan en sagrado matrimonio. —Él le dio un apretón a mi mano y le respondí con una radiante sonrisa.

—El matrimonio es un sello del amor, la fortaleza y la confianza de la pareja, la verdadera lucha para demostrar que son el uno para el otro, por eso son importantes la fidelidad, la lealtad, la paciencia y el amor, un día una mujer dijo_, "¿de qué me sirve todo eso, si mi marido nunca lo cumple?"_ y le respondí, _"¿qué has hecho para que él vuelva al camino correcto?"_, ella se quedó callada, me acerqué y aconsejé, _"lucha para que retome el camino correcto, esta es una lucha, si lo das por sentado, uno saldrá por el camino fácil"_,así que… Bella y Edward, ¿están dispuestos a luchar para que ese camino nunca se rompa? —preguntó mirándonos.

—Sí, estoy dispuesta.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto_._

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. —Edward me acerco a él y me besó, sellando nuestra unión eterna.

Todos nuestros invitados se acercaron a felicitarnos.

—¡Felicidades primita! —Emmett me abrazó haciendo que me faltara el aire.

—Emmett —traté de hablar—, no puedo respirar —dije y él me soltó rápidamente.

—¡Tú! —dijo apuntando a Edward—, cuidadito y le hagas algo a mi prima porque juro que ni Charlie impedirá que te retuerza el cuello.

—Jamás le haría nada malo Emmett, puedes estar tranquilo. —Se acercó a mí, dejando un beso en mis labios.

—¡Consíganse una habitación!

—¡Emmett! —gritamos Edward y yo, medio en broma.

—Apúrense, queremos un sobrino —dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Antes de irnos a la recepción nos quedamos mirando el mar, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

—Bella, ninguna medida del tiempo será suficiente a tu lado, comencemos con _para siempre_.

—Hasta que nuestro último aliento nos separe —concordé yo.

Nos acercamos y sellamos nuestra unión, _para siempre.._

_._

_._

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les he traído este Os, espero que les haya gustada.

por cierto es el primero que escribo.

les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión.

saludos y besos Lili.


End file.
